Cuando el amor muere
by Bunny Saito
Summary: Una carta de Kagome para Inuyasha...donde dice lo que siente... es un poco triste la historia, LEANLO!AGRADECIMIENTO POR LEER koi no romance! reviews onegai!


_Bueno, antes que nada... este es un fic medio raro que se me acaba de ocurrir ^^U, bueno para que sepan es una carta que Kagome le da a Inuyasha... es un poco cruel pero creo que será interesante para ustedes..._

_****_

**Cuando el amor muere**

****

Japón*** 

Año **** 

Para alguien especial... mi Inuyasha: 

Mi Inuyasha, mi hanyoui... no sé que decirte, tantas cosas quiero decirte y expresarte pero no me salen las palabras y las ideas para hacerlo... 

He esperado mucho tiempo desde que te conocí y que mi corazón fuera de tu propiedad, puedo decir que realmente lo fue... 

Se que cuando estás leyendo estas líneas yo ya me fui, yo ya no estoy a tu lado y no sabes como me duele dejarte solo... en el Sengoku. 

Desde que te conocí han pasado ya tres años, años en cuales nunca voy a olvidar, todos aquellos momentos buenos y malos que pasamos. 

Como no olvidar la primera vez que estuve en tu época, cuando te conocí... esa rebeldía como te corría por tus venas jejejeje el collar y mi famoso OSUWARI... bellos tiempos, eso si puedo decirlo. 

Durante este tiempo logré darme cuenta que eras un ser que en un pasado había sido rechazado por todos a causa de tu forma semi humana y de youkai; algo que me rompía el corazón. 

A pesar de todo de igual forma recuerdo como conocimos a Miroku, Sango y Shippo; si que éramos grandes amigos! Como los extraño! En fin, tantas cosas, tantos momentos... 

Pero además de esto, algo que si realmente cambió mi vida que el conocerte, el ver tu figura me ha hechizado desde casi la primera vez que nos vimos; al principio si te detestaba pero al paso del tiempo comencé a tratarte y descubrí que eras una persona de gran corazón... Inuyasha... 

Inuyasha... mi hanyou, al momento de escribir estas últimas líneas solo para ti me hace recordar esos bellos recuerdos que pasé a tu lado, esos momento de felicidad entre nosotros; como nunca olvidar esa vez que me dijiste que me ibas a proteger... como olvidar la vez que me preocupé por ti cuando estabas herido... no puedo olvidar nada de todo esto!! 

Muchas cosas pasaron por nosotros... de igual forma esa noche en la cual me llevaste a un lugar maravilloso y me dijiste que me amabas que me querías como a nadie mas en el mundo; yo... con esperanzas te creí y te besé.... ese primer beso fue uno lleno de amor y ternura; ese beso fue algo importante para mi... ese instante sentí tus fuertes brazos protectores alrededor mío y al mismo tiempo te deleitabas con mi perfume de jazmines... 

Eso nunca lo olvido, de igual forma todas esas noches cuando nuestros amigos dormían siempre salíamos a caminar y decirnos lo cuanto nos amábamos... yo, era feliz.... era la chica mas feliz del mundo, sentía que realmente me amabas.... era un sueño del que nunca quería despertar... 

Otro recuerdo que nunca olvidaré fue esa primera vez cuando lo hicimos, aquella noche de verano lluvioso en la cual perdimos de vista a nuestros amigos y fuimos a una cueva; los dos estábamos mojados y nos acurrucamos para darnos calor... mou, ese momento fue bello, sentía tu piel muy cerca de la mía, tu cabello plateado mojado a causa de la lluvia y de igual forma el mío... me abrazaste y me dijiste lo cuanto que me querías yo solo te respondía de la misma forma; caímos en las brasas del fuego de la pasión; nuestros besos y caricias iban en aumento cada vez mas y al mismo tiempo mostrábamos lo cuanto nos amábamos... una y otra vez llegábamos a la cumbre y recuerdo bien que cuando dormíamos juntos desnudos y nuestras ropas como único abrigo me dijiste de nuevo esa palabra...TE AMO, yo solo sonreí y me quedé dormida en tus brazos.... 

Siempre pensé que todo iba a ser de color de rosa... pero no, esa mujer de tu pasado... Kikyo hizo que lo nuestro acabara, al principio cuando supimos que había reencarnado cambiaste en un giro de 360° conmigo.... 

En nuestros viajes siempre la buscabas y cuando la veías la abrazabas y le decías que la extrañabas; siempre tenía esa mala suerte de verlos.... veía como cada vez te alejabas de mi... dejaste de besarme, dejaste de abrazarme, dejaste de tenerme cerca; en pocas palabras yo había pasado... 

Cuando supe que ella sobrevivió a Naraku, supuse que te ibas a quedar con ella y no conmigo... en estos instantes siento como la tristeza recorre por mi cuerpo, por el cuerpo que conocías a la perfección... mi corazón se había desbaratado en aquella ocasión en la cual me dijiste que te quedabas con ella... ese día nublado y frío de Enero.... tu mirada seria ante mi y tu mirada de alegría con ella; todo se perdió con eso, por eso he decidido irme de aquí... 

No sabes el gran dolor que siento en mi corazón, en mi mente y en mi alma... ver como te ibas con ella y me dejabas en el olvido; algo que nunca voy a olvidar... me sentí utilizada, me sentí la chica mas desgraciada del mundo, nada y nadie me podía alegrar el momento... todo mi mundo se había acabado cuando te fuiste... llegué al momento de quitarme la vida, pero no tuve el valor suficiente para hacerlo... no sabes el daño que me has hecho Inuyasha.... 

Ah! si, como recuerdo que ayer regresas a nosotros y me dijiste que todo con ella había terminado, yo no te creí ninguna palabra, no quería saber nada de ti... mucho daño me habías causado y eso no tiene remedio... 

Mi respuesta es que lo nuestro hasta aquí ha llegado, la flama de mi amor hacia ti se apagó desde el momento que vi cuando te fuiste con Kikyo y al mismo tiempo las esperanzas de que regresaras a mi lado, a mi corazón y a mi mente... no! lo siento Inuyasha pero es lo mejor, regresar a nuestros mundos y pensar que lo nuestro nunca pasó... si, eso es lo mejor... al menos para mí que es muy doloroso.... 

En estos momentos he cerrado el pozo para que nunca nos volvamos a ver... no sabes como te voy a extrañar, tus ojos, tus labios del elixir de la gloria, tu cuerpo... todo.... tu mirada y forma de ser que desde que te conocí me hechizaron; aun así, gracias por todo Inuyasha, gracias por hacerme pasar los mejores momentos de mi vida, por estar a mi lado en los peores momentos, por comprenderme cuando estaba triste, por.... amarme.... pero yo no deseo verte mas porque estos recuerdos regresan a mi mente y me duele el alma y el corazón de pasarlos por mi mente... se feliz, gracias por todo... MI QUERIDO INUYASHA... 

Por siempre tuya.... 

Tu Kagome Higurashi 

P.d. a pesar de que la flama de mi amor se ha ido... siempre estás en mí, como un grato recuerdo del que nunca quiero desechar... _domo arigatou....koishi... _

************************** 

T_T mou! Si, ya se que es un poco triste y cursi… pero la verdad esto salió desde mi corazón para alguien que a mi lado ya no está, bueno... esto de aquí es una historia de mi mente pero fue basado en lo que mencioné anteriormente ^^U y bueno, espero que les haya gustado... un record... esto lo escribí en solo 30 minutos!!!!!!!!!! Jejejeje de igual forma es un fic de agradecimiento para todos los que leyeron _Koi no Romance_ jejeje aun así muchas gracias por leerlo... de igual forma les pido sus reviews para saber su opinión sobre este fic ^^U. 

Creo que es todo, les agradezco que tengan su tiempo para leer esto...¬¬* esa Kikyo se merece estar en el infierno!!!!!!!!! U.U en fin, Takahashi-sama cometió el gran error de revivir a esa.... y bueno, pues los dejo y pronto tendrán de nuevo una historia nueva... jejeje ^o^ es sorpresa de lo que va a tratar jijijijiji. 

Se despide con cariño 

Bunny ^^ 


End file.
